What if I wanted to Break?
by sweetfiresnow
Summary: Hermione isn't the happy witch that everyone else sees, Draco isn't the heartless bastard he forces himself to be. Both are breaking, their images crashing. They just want it to end. Can he save her? Can she save him? "Im breaking.' M for language/content
1. loud fear

Its her sixth year. This doesn't go with the books really. Not putting in horcruxes or anything. ITS JUST A SCHOOL YEAR!

...

Hermione walked through the quiet corridors. It was past curfew, and she, herself, was willingly breaking the school rules alone. She turned down yet another corridor until she came to a brick wall. She waited until a giant wooden door appeared. She gave a small watery smile, "Room of Requirements I think your my new best friend."

As soon as she was safe within the room her tears fell free and she slipped to the cold cobble stone floor. She didn't want this life anymore. She wanted out. She didn't want to be a witch. She didn't want to be a student at hogwarts. She didn't even want to be in London anymore.

Hermione's parents, the 'sweet' muggles with a certain charm were always tearing her down. Telling her she wasn't really their child. She was some sort of curse. Worthless. She tried so hard to be the best. Tried hard to make them want her, to make them proud. The attempt was always a futile one.

At least she had Harry and Ron as friends but they didn't understand. Ron had wonderful, loving parents, that were perfect in a wacky way. And even thought Harry didn't have parents he was alot stronger than her and he had Sirius some one who cared very much for him. Some one who reconized his hard work and dismissed his errors.

More tears formed as a sob wracked her body. She was just so tired of all of this. She just wanted it to all end. Hermione took a deep breath and slowly stood on shaky legs. She needed to get back to the dormitory before anyone realized that the always perfect Hermione Granger had gone out past curfew.

Hermione left the room quietly and turned to walk back to the dorm when she ran into something solid and warm. She blinked up at the thing then gave a small terrified scream when she realized it was a person. Suddenly a hand clamped down over her mouth.

"Shut it! Are you trying to wake the whole blood school!" A voice whispered loudly in her ear, Hermione paused. She knew that voice. She tugged on the hand roughly and it fell away.

"Malfoy?" she asked angrily.

"The one and only." He said in a cocky voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So Granger you just get done shagging the Weasel or something?" Draco asked.

Hermione's mouth fell open, " What! Malfoy you . . " She couldn't finish because the hand had came back to cover her mouth.

"Geez Granger learn some self control would ya?"

Pissed, Hermione bit down on the hand causing Malfoy to yelp and her to cover his mouth.

She smirked, " Geez Malfoy maybe you should learn some control as well?"

"You bitch that hurt." He growled.

"Oh I am soo terribly sorry, that wasn't my intention at all." Hermione said sarcasticly.

Malfoy blinked owlishly, " That's quite a Slytherin attitude you got there Gryfindor."

Hermione paused. Malfoy was right. She was acting completely out of character. She was taking out all her frustration and anger on him but this realization only pissed her off more, " Shut it Malfoy."

He tsk, "Temper, Temper. . . You never answered my question Granger."

"What question?"

"Did you just get finished shagging the Weasle?"

"No I didn't Malfoy." Hermione growled.

"Then what were. . . "Malfoy trailed off as he stared at her a little more closely, " Well, well, Granger. It appears like someone's been crying."

"It also appears like I wasn't the only one, Malfoy." Hermione said, she could see the slight pink of his nose and the swollen skin around his eyes. " Perhaps you were going to cry your eyes out in the room of requirements as well."

"Shut it Granger." he hissed.

"Why?"

"Because I said too."

Hermione let out an annoyed puff of air, "I meant why were you crying."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why not?" Hermione said fixing him with a blank look, " It's nice to get things off your chest and it's not like i could tell anyone. After all no one would believe that the great Malfoy would cry and tell Granger the mudblood why."

Malfoy just stared at her.

Hermione shrugged, "Suit yourself Malfoy."

She turned and left.

**...**

**This was just a little Idea. . . I'm not sure how far I'll take it since i have two other stories I'm working on. But if this gets some reviews and people like it I'll try my hardest to hurry with another chapter. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Silent fury

**ENJOY WHAT I WROTE BUT DO NOT OWN T.T**

Draco watched as the petite brunette dissappeared down the corridor, he was surprised that someone so low class could be so graceful. He scoffed as he leaned back against the wall, what did Granger have to cry about? Her life was perfect. She was smart and since she was in Gryffindor she was well liked by everyone other than the students in Slytherin house. Draco let his eyes close as he slid down the wall and placed his head on his knees.

When he was arguing with her the need to cry had vanished, but now that he was alone again the need was back and his chin was begining to ache from trying to hold it all in. A noise of frustration passed his lips as hot tears yet again began to fall. He was so sick of this.

He was tried of being ripped to pieces by his father. For not wanting to be a death eater. For always letting Harry potter beat him. He was tired of playing a game that he didn't like. Tired of being someone who he's not. He didn't and doesn't want to be a cold hearted, bastard that follows orders by someone who is no longer human. He just wanted to break away from this life an never look back.

Hermione woke up the next morning before all the others like usual and did her normal activities. She grabbed her books and headed down stairs. She was surprised to see Harry and Ron already in the common room. Both looking extremely tired but ready for breakfast. Hermione raised an eyebrow at this.

"Your always up so early." Ron started but was cut of by a yawn.

Harry laughed, " We thought we should wake up early too, maybe your good habits could rub off on us finally."

Hermione chuckled, " I really do doubt that Harry." The boys shrugged and the three of them headed down to the great hall.

Draco woke up the next morning after everyone had already left. He slowly got dressed then headed down to the great hall alone. The doors to the great hall opened and out popped Granger books in hand and ready for class way before it even started. She was paying to much attention to a small tear on the cover so when she looked up she gave a rather startled yelp.

Draco smirked, " Did I startle you Granger."

Hermione glared, " Only your scary face Malfoy."

"Whatever, I'm the best looking guy in this whole school." Draco said.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that and maybe one day it'll come true."

"What was that Granger." Draco growled taking a step forward.

"I said it loud and clear Malfoy. " Hermione said taking a step forward as well, " Maybe you need to see Madam Pomfrey about your ears. . . One too many bludgers to the head, I suppose."

Draco's next action surprised them both. He laughed. A genuin laugh. Nothing forced. Nothing mean. Just a normal, that's quite funny, type of laugh but the laugh was cut short when Harry and Ron exited the great hall.

"What are you doing here Malfoy." Ron asked Hatefully.

"I was trying to get to breakfast but then your girlfriend suddenly through herself on me." Draco said with equal hate. He watched as shock played across all the Gryffindor's faces'. He glanced at Hermione, wondering what she would have to say to that but she remained silent. Her eyes however, were seething with promised violence.

Draco smirked, " See you around, love."

He walked around the trio and went to join Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table. Pansy instantly became glued to his side and he had to hold in the urge to through the slut off of him. She was a popular Slytherin girl and he was a popular Slytherin boy he would just have to deal with it. . .or find some one better.

Hermione watched him walk away this time and she had to beat down the urge to not walk over to his table and physically squish him to a bloody pulp. She knew that he had seen the promise in her eyes to physically harm him and she would keep that promise unless he begged for forgiveness. Hermione began to laugh as a mental image of Malfoy on his hands and knees beggining for forgiveness popped into her head. Ron and Harry gave her a look suggesting she had gone mad.

"Er, Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded her head. Harry was always so sweet.

"If you want we'll go beat the shit out of Malfoy for you."Ron said, Hermione shook her head. Ron was always. . .well, Ron.

"It's fine Ronald. "She heard herself saying in a calm voice even though she felt fully enraged and slightly giddy, " We should get going, don't want to be late for class."

**...**

**I hope you liked it. . . . REVIEW!**


	3. Deadly Temptation

_**ENJOY! and please review. . . they help me go on with the stories :)**_

Harry and Ron sighed as the three of them met up for dinner. The boys had gotten themselves in trouble and after dinner would have to report straight to detention.

Hermione scolded them, "If you two just behaved yourselves and did the assignments this wouldn't happen."

"Oh yes it would!" Ron argued.

"Snape hates us." Harry groaned.

Hermione shook her head as they took there seats and began to pile delicious smelling food onto their plates. Ron's plate as usual wasn't even visible under all the food his had obtained as was Harry's but Hermione knew her friends. Ron would eat everything while Harry would just nibble on food here and there. She gave a soft had to admitt that if she ever actually did leave she would really miss these two.

"Umthin ong Erminne?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food.

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Don't talk with your mouth full Ronald.

"Eez oo oun ust ike yy odher." Ron said rolling his eyes.

Hermione cocked an eye brow at him, "What?"

Harry put down his chicken leg, "He asked if somthing was wrong, then he said you sounded like his mother." Harry said grinning at her.

Hermione laughed, "It's amazing what guys learn."

"What do you mean by that?" the boys asked in unison.

Hermione shook her head, " Nothing. . . I think I'm going to head to the library and do a little studying for Snapes report."

Hermione stood and began to walk towards the door, she had just reached it when she heared her friends and began to giggle as she walked out.

"What report?" Harry and Ron yelled.

. . . . . . .

Draco watched her stand, a small smile gracing her lips as she said something to the Weasle and Potter. He scoffed and forced himself to turn away. She was probably going to the library. The muggle born witch was a real book worm, but still he couldn't stop himself from standing and following her.

When he reached the hall he didn't see her, so he turned and headed for the library. He peeked in through the thick wooden door and saw her standing before a huge book shelf staring up at some book. Her face was contemplative and focused at the same time. Draco watched her for a few more moments before his eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't really going to. . . but she was.

He had been watching her try to reach a book on a particularly high shelf and he had to admitt she had quite a nice figure as she streached to touch it. Then, seeing as how she couldn't reach it she had decided to climb up the shelf. Draco stared in utter amazement until she began to slip.

... ...

Hermione had just reached the book when she felt her foot slip and the book became farther again as she began to fall. Her impact was a lot softer than she had expected. Hermione opened her eyes and then became instantly angered. She had been caught by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Are you an idiot?" He asked her his eyes narrowed in annoyance and anger.

She opened her mouth to yell at him but he didn't give her a chance because he continued on, "Why didn't you just use magic to get the book It would have. . . . "

She covered his mouth with her hand so she could speak, "Shut up already!"

He glared at her seethingly over her hand.

Hermione sighed, "I didn't use magic because I don't want to always have to depend on it for the most mundane task that a normal person can do WITHOUT magic."

Hermione watched as his eyesbrows rose and she removed her hand from his face.

"That's so very muggle of you, Granger." Draco said, ". . . Can you get off of me now?"

Hermione blinked and then a small Eep like noise left her lovely pink lips as she scrambled to get off of Malfoy's lap.

"Or you could have stayed there." Draco said, a perverted smirk donning his lips as he wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively.

... ...

Draco mentally cursed himself. Why had he told her to get off of him. It had felt very nice having her sit on his lap with her hands tangled in his clothing. Draco smirked up at her.

"You. . .You Asshole." Hermione yelled hitting him in the arm.

He was shocked. She had just called him a asshole. Not to mention she had just hit him in the arm. He rubbed the sore spot. My, my, my this was getting to be very interesting and quite fun.

"Hey is that anyway to speak to some one who saved you?" Draco said calmly.

"I never asked you to catch me!" Hermione growled.

Draco gave an over dramtic sigh, "Well lucky for you I'm terribly nice and you didn't have to."

"Go screw yourself Draco." She hissed.

Draco smirked. She had said his first name. Slowly, the Slytherin stood and began to walk past her. Only pausing to whisper in her ear. "I'd rather screw you instead, Hermione."

"Bastard."

"Ow." He had been hit again. In the same place. Damn girls and their perfect fucking aim. He watched as she stalked off. Her eyes narrowed in anger and her expression one of an extremely pissed person but he was pretty sure that when she which the Gryffindor common room it would be replaced by a kind and smart look.

"How Annoying." Draco muttered as he headed back towards his own common room. He was still rubbing his arm even though it no longer hurt. That emptiness was taking over the feeling of excitment and anger yet again. It was replacing the delicious adrenaline that Hermione filled him with and leaving him feeling drained and . . . sad?

"Damn Granger." He muttered as he walked down the lifeless, cold, gray hallway, alone.

...

Hermione was fuming as she angrily marched down the hallway towards the dorm. '_Damn Malfoy!_ 'She cursed silently,_ 'Why did he even catch me. The stupid git had said it was because he was terribly nice. Hahaha, Nice my Ass!'_

She tried hard to ignore the slight tingle she felt as she thought about him holding her. _'Bastard!'_

**...**

**REVIEW!**

**I hope it was okay. . . I'm not really in the mood for writing but I didn't want my cousin to bite my head off for not posting the next chapter. **

**YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE SON SON! lol**

**Wow Hermione sure does Cuss alot huh? LMAO **


	4. Murmured Thanks

**Hey sorry this took sooo freaking long  
**

It took the clever Gryffindor several minutes to realize she was no where near her houses dormitory.

"Damn." she muttered under her breath as a soft sigh left her lips.

Hermione turned around, prepared to go back the way she came. However, this was impossible when instead of seeing a hallway she came face to face with a cold stone wall. Hermione blinked rapidly in surprise. Her thoughts running wild and her intelligence fighting to keep up and find out what the hell went wrong. In her five previous year here at Hogwarts she had never come to face a problem such as this and what was worse than that was that she was facing it alone. If only a wall stood behind her and the hallway was just a never ending straight line. Then how did she get in this corridor?

Annoyed, she wracked her brain for every charm she could think of that would dis-spell any sort of charm or hex place in the area.

None of them made the wall disappear.

Becoming more and more frustrated, Hermione leaned against the wall. Her legs slowly sliding from under her, causing her to slip down the wall till she was just sitting there on the floor. She huffed angrily and without thinking, she punched the cold cobble stone then instantly regretted it as pain shot through her small, pianist like hand. She sat in silence holding it. She was too annoyed and sleepy to think of a healing charm.

"What the hell? Where's my fucking dorm?" A cold voice ground out. A voice that was extremely familiar.

Hermione glanced up from where she sat and saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice giving a rude emphasis on 'You'

_**...DRACOS POV**_

Draco blinked at the gryffindor, his expression one of confusion before quickly being replaced by a sneer.

" That's non of your business mudblood."

The witch only rolled her eyes, " If your going to insult me at least try and use something. "

Draco glared at her, " Whatever. Why are you here?"

She ignored his question, " you got lost too huh?"

"Not at all." Draco said grinning, " You can't be lost if you know where you are."

"You know where we are?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Of course I do." He paused and leaned down towards her ear. We're at. . . . Hogwarts you idiot."

Hermione's face went blank as she stared at him.

Draco blinked, Had he broken her?

"Smart Ass." she growled.

Ah, nope she was fine.

He chuckled as he slid down the wall next to her not really understanding why he chose to sit next to her when there was so much wall space around them.

HERMIONE'S POV

Hermione sighed as he slid down next to her his cool blue eyes glancing at her briefly and then shooting away to look at the wall across from them. Her eyes slid shut as she leaned her head back against the brick. Suddenly something warm touched her right hand and after mumble of incoherent words the sting in her knuckles subsided and her hand felt like it hand before she got pissed and punched the floor. Hermione opened her eyes and turned towards Malfoy who was determined to stare down the wall opposite them. . . still.

"Wha. . " Hermione started before being cut off, something she didn't like but she would let it go for now.

"It was bruising and the last thing I want is to get in trouble by a teacher popping out from no where and blaming me for your injury." He said in a low, almost, inaudible voice.

Hermione turned her head away from him as a soft smile adorned her pretty lips.

She wouldn't let him see her smile.

" Thank you. " She murmured in just as low a voice before her eyes slid shut and sleep overcame her tired body.

**T.T What I originally wrote for this chapter was MUUUUCCCHH longer and WAAAYYY better but then it got erased!**

**So I typed this. . .i hope it was ok.  
**


	5. Unexpected conclusion

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN. . . .Well MONTHS. To get this one little chapter posted. but soooooo much has been going on lately. =/

ENJOY!

When Hermione woke up she was all alone. She sighed after running a hand through her wavy brown hair. Slowly, she stood and wondered down a random hallway much to her displeasure, since random is not how she does things. To her surprise she was now standing at the entrance to her house's dormitory. Hermione sighed again, was it really to much to ask that the castle quit it's confusing antics and leave her be?

Suddenly, the fat lady's picture swung open and Ron and Harry stood there. Their hair tasseled and eyes looking very tired and worried.

"Hermione!" They yelled in surprise.

She nodded to each of them in turn, " Ronald, Harry."

"Just where in the bloody hell have you been!" Ron asked.

"Really Hermione, we were worried something bad had happened to you." Harry said, his voice softer then Ron's

Hermione smiled softly at them, but for some reason she felt a bit annoyed. Somehow though she managed to keep her voice light and apologetic. " Sorry you two. I accidentally feel asleep in the library. I was rather enraptured by this book about. . . . "

Ron rolled his eyes, his worried demeanor fading as he cut her off, " Of course! Should have known. "

Harry was still staring at her. His large almond eyes watching her curiously.

"Something wrong Harry?" She asked him a little nervous under his gaze, Harry though at times was very much like Ron, was a lot more perceptive than his fiery haired counterpart.

Harry shook his head.

"Quit spacing out Harry or all the good food will be gone." Ron said nudging Harry in the side as he quickly turned and rushed off for breakfast. Harry followed but not before sending Hermione one last glance over his shoulder.

As soon as they were both from her sight she sighed her body relaxing from it's tense state as she entered the common room. She collapsed into one of the large cushiony chairs. She was suddenly exhausted despite just waking.

Without meaning for them to, her thoughts turned to that of sad silver blue eyes and a forever irritating smirk. Hermione shook her head and growled before stomping up the stairs to her still made bed. There was no way she was going to think about that annoying git even if he did make her stomache flip and hert heat beat rather fast. She was a gryfindor he a slytherin and if that wasn't bad enough. He was a pure blooded wizard and she. . . . she was nothing in comparison.

**DRACO'S Pov. **

Draco stomped into the Slytherin common room. After a quick glance around he was assured that everyone was already downstairs eating. Greedy Slytherins.

Draco flopped down into one of the silky green chairs. He was tired and frustrated. He hadn't slept at all. Instead he had just sat beside the intriguing Gryfindor and watched her as she dreamed. He felt his eyes widen as he felt his heart throb at the thought of the frizzy haired girl.

NO. NO. NO. Draco crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the cold fireplace.

He was NOT falling for a muggle born witch. NEVER. He was a pureblood damn it! A pureblooded Wizard. A Malfoy! He would not allow some. . . some. . . some Mudblood to steal his heart.

Even if she was graceful and brilliant.

Even if she was beautiful and talented.

Even if she . . . .

Even if she was the only thing he seemed to ever think about these days.

Draco sighed, " Damn that Gryfindor." He mumbled as he stood and dejectedly walked to down the stairs to wear his cold bed awaited him. As he lay there waiting for sleep to over take him, he didn't even try to force the thoughts of her away from his mind.

This would be the first time a dream would ever be a dream for Draco.

Since he usually could get what ever his heart desired.

. . . . until now.

**...**

**SOOOO what did you think? Hmmmmm? **

**How about you leave me a wonderful review! **

**or a not so wonderful review. **

**Criticism is just fine as well. =]**


End file.
